Party Crashers
by Chickie-Poo
Summary: The Titans decide to have a movie night. Kid Flash choses Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. Jinx makes an anology, Speedy gets hurt,Raven gets funny Beastboy gets insulted... a lot, oh! Someone crashes through the window, threatens lifes, and changes veiws on life. Trust me its very random and not as "actiony" as it sounds. Implied RobStar, CyBee, JeriKole, and SpeedyXChesire. One shot.


**Hey! So this is the part where I do the disclaimer but I'm pretty sure you all know I have no rights to the Teen Titans, Scott Pilgrim, the key to the city, and of course disclaimers. Hope you enjoy this story. If you happen to find any relations with other stories, please note I didn't steal anyone's ideas or work. If anything I should thank Rhett-TheBratPrince, for inspiring me to watch Scott Pilgrim vs. the World, which inspired this idea. Thanks =D Now! Onward Aomsiha! I mean on with the story.**

There was a moment of silence of silence in the Titan's tower. Key word being 'moment'.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Beastboy and Cyborg yelled together and high fived.

"I too enjoyed the film." Starfire said, beaming. "Did you too enjoy it boyfriend Robin?"

"Of course. It had an almost perfect blend of action, romance, and comedy." Robin replied.

"Almost?" Speedy asked. Ever since the Brotherhood of Evil was taken down and frozen, crime rates had gone down, giving the Titans time to hang out more. Today was their movie night.

"Too much romance, not enough action." Said Robin smirking.

"I hear that!" Just about all the guys said.

"I told you guys you'd like it." Kid Flash stated proudly, polishing his nails on his red tee shirt.

"¡Si! Muchos gracies, Sénior Flash." Mas e Menos said in unison.

"You're welcome…" A confused look crossed the speedsters face. "I think."

Bee rolled her eyes. "Would it kill you to learn Spanish?" Kid Flash nodded.

"The movie was super cool! I wish Gannark was here too. But technology still kinda scares him." Said Kole somewhat sadly. Jericho put a comforting hand on her shoulder and they held each other's gazes for a moment. Both blushed and looked away.

"Oh, just get together already!" Speedy complained. Bee hit him in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"At least Jericho didn't fall for a villain!" Bee told him. This received "ouu"s from different areas of the room. Speedy sent Bee a death glare then continued to sulk. "Mhmm. Stay out of people's love life." In the background you could see Jericho and Kole smirking and laughing at them silently.

"Kim still reminds me of you, Rae-Rae." Jinx said, messing up her hair.

Argent giggled. "Great analogy, love."

"1 My name is Raven, 2 don't ever do that again," Raven sent her a death glare. "And 3 I can't be Kim." She paused. "Kim smiled in the movie" raven smirked at Jinx's flabbergasted expression.

"Whoa, little sis! Is that a sense of humor I heard?" Cyborg joked.

"Dude! Good one!" Beastboy said laughing.

"Yes friend Raven. It seems you are funnier than Beastboy.

"_Everyone _is funnier than BB." Aqualad said. This made all the Titans laugh, except BB, who mumbled, "not funny."

Argent turned to Jinx and Raven. "So if Raven is Jinx, whose everyone else?"

"Why do I have to come up with it?" Jinx asked.

"Because, lovely, you're just that fabulous." Argent said rolling her eyes.

"I-I didn't r-really see any other similarities." Jinx said quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh no! You're not getting off the hook that easily! You will tell me **everything**" Argent dragged Jinx out the door and off the island, mumbling a 'goodnight' over her shoulder and ignoring Jinx's protests.

"I'm gonna go try saving Jinx. See you guys later." And with that KF sped away.

Conversations then broke into smaller groups, as Mas e Menos fell asleep on the U shaped couch. Bee gathered Titans East by the common room door, with the exception of Speedy. On the count of him ignoring her. She walked up to Speedy grabbed his ear and dragged him to the door.

"Ow! Bee, what the hell!" Speedy yelled.

"That's for ignoring me." She pulled his ear, then let go. "Now come on. Your girlfriend is terrorizing Steel City."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Yet" Aqualad smirked and ran down the hallway. Mas e Menos touched hands and sped off, too. Speedy cased the three through the hallway yelling, "Say it to my face, fish boy!" Bee faced palmed and flew off to control her teammates.

"I should probably get going too." Kole said gathering her stuff.

'I should too. Come on Kole we'll go together.' Jericho signed. And both of them left.

The 5 remaining Titans started cleaning up. "Beastboy, you are vegetarian, yes?" BB nodded. "So why do you not partake in the vegan dieting to gain the vegan powers?"'

"Well because the movie's fake. That isn't real! Go vegan, loose pizza, nothing happens!"

"Beastboy?"

"And the vegan police would magically know if I broke vegan code? Give me a break!"

"Beastboy."

"And another thing-"

"BEASTBOY!"

"WHAT!?"

Starfire pointed to the window behind him. Beastboy turned around just in time to see two men break through and tackle him to the ground. One of the men yelled at him to take it back. The other Titans were too shocked to react.

"What are you talking about!?"

"The vegan insults! Take them back!" He put a gun to his head.

"OH MY GOD! I take it all back!"

They got off of him and handed him a slice of pizza. "Vegan pizza. You're on your way kid. Going vegan has its benefits." With that the two men flew out of the already broken window.

"What the hell just happened?" Robin said.

"Vegan police… they gave me a… pizza?" Beastboy answered, taking a bite of the pizza. "Oh my glob!"

"They better get back here and clean this up!" Cyborg yelled, jumping out the window. "BOOOYAAH!" Starfire immediately reacted. Flying after him.

Robin and Raven started cleaning up broken glass as Beastboy yelled, "THIS IS THE BEST PIZZA EVER! Maybe we should insult vegans more often."

**The End **

**So! What did you guys think? R&R Complaints or questions? Hit that little button below and let me know :3**


End file.
